


Fusion Isn't So Bad After All

by dictatoroffandoms



Series: Jasprose Week [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering Garnet the fusion Rose wants to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Isn't So Bad After All

Rose, Jasper, and Pearl spent quite a bit of time planning an assault on Blue Diamond’s ship that was scheduled to return to Earth. Pearl was able to build a listening device to make sure the three of them had up-to-date information about the arrival time. Jasper was able to provide insights on the layout of the ship and Rose was planning what to do if anything went wayside. They worked out every possibility they could think of and then trained for that day.

Two weeks later, the ship entered Earth’s solar system and intruded Earth’s atmosphere. There it stopped and docked, while the Diamond consulted her ranked gems. She knew that today she would end the rebellion of the three Crystal gems on Earth and return to Homeworld a decorated and celebrated gem. Blue Diamond ordered the check on the cluster and waited for the Crystal gems to show their faces.

But, nothing went according to anyone’s plans. The fusion surprised everyone and allowed for a safe escape for Rose and Pearl, without the distraction Jasper was supposed to create. They fled, as did the fusion, and Blue Diamond was left with nothing but disappointment and rage.

The three gems met back at the temple, and discussed what happened. Pearl was unsure what to think of what she saw, while Rose was amazed. Jasper was awed at the thought, but also very put-off by it. They put aside their feelings about the fusion and decided looking for her was the best move they could make. Rose and Pearl went in one direction, and Jasper in another. Rose and Pearl had barely set out when they found the fusion. Pearl was ready to attack and end her, but Rose stopped that action. She welcomed the fusion and offered her a home with them. The fusion introduced herself as Garnet,, and she walked back to the temple with Rose. Pearl broke away and went to find Jasper. 

Pearl found the orange gem and instead of just going back to the temple started up a conversation, “We found the fusion.”

“Good work, we should head to the temple,” Jasper began towards their home, but Pearl grabbed arm.

“Wait! Let’s stop and think about this for minute. I don’t think I like that fusion, she makes me nervous when she’s like that..”

“I don’t like her either, but if Rose trusts her, then I don’t see a reason not too.”

“Yes, but still...like that she could probably take us out. She might not be with Homeworld anymore, but she still might.”

“That fusion might just be a disturbing war machine, but what Rose said about here, I don’t think she’ll have the tactical prowess to take us down.”

“Alright..” Pearl acquiesced and headed back, Jasper right behind her.  
When they reached the temple Rose was sitting near the warp pad talking with the fusion. Rose looked up, saw them and excitedly waved them over. 

“You guys would never guess who she’s made of, but try anyway!”

Jasper and Pearl looked at each other and then back at Rose and Garnet. They shrugged, nothing that came to mind would be appropriate to sat in front of Rose.

“Go on, tell them who you are!” Rose excited encouraged the fusion to share.

“I’m..um... Blue Diamond’s Sapphire and I’m one of the Rubies from her protection squad,” she smiled sheepishly at first and went as if to move hair of her eyes then clenched her fists and straightened her back, “We fused on accident the first time, but the second we did on purpose.”

Jasper was confused, “But how did you fuse? I didn’t think cross-gem fusions were possible.”

“We just sort of...held each other close and then it happened. We don’t really know.”

Jasper saw that this was the only answer she was going to get and gave up her inquiries, favoring going somewhere where the fusion wasn’t. Pearl, however, took her chance to talk with the fusion. She sat with Garnet and unintentionally provided an out for Jasper, who took gratefully. Rose saw Jasper leaving, and excused herself to go after the orange gem. Rose followed her quietly until they were in the rose garden. 

“I don’t know about that fusion, Rose. Are you really let that shameless display live and work with us?”

“Her name is Garnet, Jasper. And, yes, she deserves it as much as any of us. She’s not even shameless, she’s just in love.” Rose eyes shined brightly as she spoke and an idea formed in her mind.

“I love you, but we don’t walk around like that.”

“We should try it.”

“What?”

“To understand her, we should try fusing.”

Jasper looked very uncomfortable but let Rose grab her hands and pull her close. Rose grinned widely and spun around a few times. Jasper tensely followed her movements. The orange gem let the pink one swing her around for a while but when nothing happen she saw the other gem’s face fall. Jasper hated seeing Rose unhappy and so jumped into their dance with a renewed vigor. She grabbed the other Quartz’s hips and moved them and her own in time, adding some flair. Rose laughed and wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck following the rhythm easily. They moved their feet in circles on the ground, then let of each other, flinging one arm out dramatically and linking the other together. They went made a lap around each other like this and then Rose took Jasper’s hip and dipped her. Jasper followed the movement and leaned into it, adding a leg lift. They laughed, and then...they felt the change. They weren’t separate anymore, and couldn’t tell one from the other. They were completely lost in each other. Never before had they felt so happy.


End file.
